Under My Skin
by WolfyAlex
Summary: Sebastian enjoys watching Ciel, a young president of his own company who enjoys attention. But Ciel thinks he is cooler than everyone else. What happens when Sebastian gets under his skin like toxic? Sebastian x Ciel


**Alex:** Hello there good people! There is my newest story! It is a gift fic for Little Storm! Woot, she is an amazing writer. If you have not picked up one of her fanfics, I DEMAND you do so. But first, this story!

**Summary:** Sebastian enjoys watching Ciel, a young president of his own company who enjoys attention. But Ciel thinks he is cooler than everyone else. What happens when Sebastian gets under his skin like toxic?

**WARNING! **This fanfiction does contain YAOI! That means MALE ON MALE SEXUAL ACTIONS! If you don't like it, GET OUTTA HERE! Another small, little, tiny warning. This story is sadly UNBETA! My grammar is not the best. I KNOW THIS! DO NOT TELL ME THE GRAMMAR IS BAD! It is annoying. Thank you. That is all.

**Disclaimer: **I do not know Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. While this chapter is based off the song "Cooler Than Me" I do not own the song either. I don't even own Shikamaru from Naruto, who I would very much like to own!

**Alex:** ENJOY!

(o)

I waited with a baited breath when the black car pulled up along the curb. I waited for the young adult to come out. This might be a ritual of mine now, to observe his slender frame while he got out of his car and walked into the building. To someone else, it would be a mindless task, but he seemed to make a show out of it. His aura was so arrogant.

When he came out of the car, his shoes clicked against the pavement. Black leather gloves appeared along the edge of the door frame, raising his petite frame out from the back of the vehicle. His hand came up, fixing the sunglasses on his face and hiding part of his face from me, before he started to straighten out himself. First were the black leather gloves, tugging the ends while he wiggled his fingers. Next, he ran his hands down the length of his body, smoothing his gray peacoat out, before he tugged at the hem. Lastly, his hands came up to his hair and combed through it oh so slowly. That blue raven hair would then fall perfectly while a smirk, so full of himself, fell on his lips.

Yes, he took his time with each step while people couldn't help but pause to watch. He was young, famous, and so pretty. I, sadly, was part of that scene that scanned that form. Horrible habit, but I found something new each day. Today I saw that he always seemed to shift his weight to the left before he walked. And boy, did he walk. His shoe clicked, he swayed his arms lightly, and that damn smirk was on his lips again. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him and wipe it off his face. No, I wanted those plump lips to scream my name instead. The very thought made me chuckle against the rim of my tea cup.

My chuckle seemed to attract attention, because he paused and looked over at him. Everyone else followed the turn of his head and stared at my form at the café next to the building. Now, I wasn't embarrassed. I am, if I say so myself, a devilish, handsome man and not unknown to lookers. I am sure that everyone who I have smiled at would agree. But to have him, peeking over his sunglasses, and looking me over made my blood boil. If I could write him a song to make him fall in love with me, I would have done it. For now I will just try to get notice by the lad and let my sexual feelings scream at him.

And not to disappoint him, since this was part of our ritual, I cocked a brow and tipped my tea to him. He stared at me with that one eye, the other covered by a small cloth, before he put his glasses back up. I watched his lips form a 'tsk' before I heard the sound. With a swift movement, he gave me the cold shoulder and walked off.

"Have a good day Ciel." I called out to him, like I did every day, before I leaned back in my seat. My eyes honed onto his hand, watching while it slightly twitched, before he ignored me and walked on. I wondered if he remembered my day. If I were to bet on it, I doubt he did. Ceil was an arrogant brat, most likely though he was above remember my name.

It was our little game. It required me to be at this café, each morning, at 9 o'clock in the morning, but it was well worth it. He tried to act so cool, but I could make him twitch a little. It was a simple pleasure I enjoyed, and mommy dearest always said I should enjoy the little things. Well, Ciel was rather little for his age, and I wanted to enjoy him to the fullest.* My tongue ran over my lips, collecting some teas but mostly portraying my inner thoughts. Pity though, it was time for me to leave. I sipped my tea until it was gone, sat the cup down, and stood tall. After leaving the money I owed on the table, I fixed my tie and strolled away from the café.

My job was rather simple. I was a host. I flattered woman for a living. It was easy for me: a few charming words, remembering their favorite flowers, and always ask about family members. Somehow I became the most sought out host. Not that I cared, I was in it for the money. But I'll admit, it was nice to be able to charm a woman into my bed. Now if I could only to that with Ciel. I chuckled at the very thought and walked into the club.

Sure it was early, but we were an ALL day club. From lunch to midnight, we would serve the lovely ladies. Yet I wasn't greeted with a lovely lady asking me for lunch, but an annoying red head instead. Grell smiled up at me with a 'rapist'* smile and leaned in. Never one to back down, I stood my ground and cocked a brow.

"Sebby." Grell cooed while batting his eyes lashes at me. "After work tonight would you like to come back to my place? There we can make sweet, sweet love until the sun comes up!" His voice was sickening, too sweet for my liking. I rolled my eyes at him before I walked pass him. "Sebby?! Sebby!"

"No." I commented. His distressed whines made me scoff at his childishness. Yes, pure annoyance. The worst part, he would ask me five more times today before I left. The very thought made me groan while I walked to my 'booth' and stretched out my limbs. My boss came around, a gentle man with a green thumb for making money, and patted my back.

"Do not groan yet Sebastian." His comment made me chuckle just a bit. It made him smile in return. "I have had two ladies call and request you for today's lunch period, Mrs. Henning and her niece Miss Scarlet. Then three want you for a late lunch, the McTipp sisters. Right now no one has called for dinner, but it is still an early day."

"Thank you sir." I bowed my head to him before I slipped into the booth, looking over to see William. The man glanced at me through his glasses before he pressed his lips together. We exchanged a small nod to each other. Our relationship was odd. He strongly disliked me, I didn't care for him, but our mutual annoyance with Grell had us bonding.

"Hope you displease Mrs. Henning today and lose her." He stated.

"Ah, but if I do I am sure one of your ladies will be happy to take her place." I retaliated. Our eyes met in a silent battle.

"SEBBY!" Grell chimed.

"Go away Grell." William and I stated. Then he both rolled our eyes. Grell pouted before the boss asked for him to get to his seat. The red head did so with a heavy sigh. Then the doors opened, woman already coming inside from the lobby. As tradition, the hosts rose and bowed to the ladies while they came in. It made the woman giggle happy. When I rose I saw two before me, smiling.

One was in older woman with charming white hair and kind, old green eyes. This was Mrs. Henning, a long time regular for me. She enjoyed eating here on the days her girlfriends were busy, not enjoying eating at an empty house. Her husband, a business man, was always busy during the day. She simply came here for the company. But there was also the joy that she could show off her lovely niece as well.

Miss Scarlet was a beautiful young woman. She was just as kind as her aunt, her brown eyes speaking warmth. A gentle smile was on her painted rose lips while her cheeks colored beyond the blush that was brushed against them. Nervously, she tugged a strain of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear. Lovely young lady, too bad I was gay. Miss Scarlet was a beautiful, at least a C cup if not D. Yes, very nice to look at.

"Hello Mrs. Henning. Greetings Miss Scarlet." I bowed my head to them both. Mrs. Henning smiled brightly at me while I helped in into the booth.

"Oh Sebastian, you devil, I've told you to call me Abigail." She giggled behind her hand.

"But then what will your husband think." I teased her coolly, smiling down at her. Another laugh from the older woman while the younger echoed her. I flashed her a smile while I helped her into the seat. Then I slipped in between Miss Scarlet.

"Oh, he is too busy to care." Mrs. Henning stated, pouting a little.

"Nonsense. Did he not by that lovely necklace? I am sure he knew that it would make your green eyes shin like the stars." I cooed. The elder swooned a little and fanned herself.

"Naughty Sebastian! How dare you use that silver tongue on me! Why not use it on me young niece instead?" She cooed. I chuckled before I turned to young Miss Scarlet.

"Let us not forget how the sun is as pale as the moon compared to you." I whispered my voice husky. The young woman blushed and giggled gently.

"You flatter us both." She whispered, looking away. I tipped her face back up, smiling gently.

"It is not flattery when it is true Miss Scarlet." Her whole face lit up, and I leaned in just so. Her breath caught before I pulled away, smirking. Oh, it was fun to catch little flies in my web. Mrs. Henning giggled before she waved a waiter over for food. I smiled at her, spending the rest of my lunch with them. It was a relaxing appointment. Miss Scarlet blushed through the whole thing, Mrs. Henning teased and played with me, and I simply was one hell of a man.

When the two left, I kissed both their hands and wished them a safe trip home. After they left, I sighed to myself. I still had the triplets to deal with. They were average in beauty, high in money, and fought over me like three dogs fought for a bone. It was rather tiresome. I sipped some water before rubbing my temples with long fingers while I wanted for the three sisters to come.

The bell rang at the door. I looked up, standing to greet the person with a bow. It was common to do so if we weren't entertaining. When I rose, I was betting it were the 'lovely' McTipp sisters coming to 'rip' me apart. What I saw was Ciel, standing there in a ravishing outfit. I don't know how he was able to pull it off, but he made the skinny gray dress pants look good. Not only that, but the white shirt, button up, with a blue vest seemed to pale him in the most perfect way. My eyes widen a friction before I bowed to him. When I rose, I met his eyes over those sunglasses again. He walked to me, those shoes clicking against the wood. I couldn't help it, raking my eyes from the bottom up. He looked good enough to eat.

"Hello Ciel." I cooed. He stared at me with distaste. Yet he sat down at my booth. I stared down at him before I sat down in the booth, on the other side though. "What do I owe the pleasure for such a visit?" Honestly, I was very curious. Ciel was such a strange creature sometimes. Did he come here by chance and saw me? No, it wasn't very popular host club for males. I would bet my bonus that he knew I worked here and came to see me. The very thought curled my lips into a grin. A part of me reminded myself that the triplets would be here soon, but I tossed it aside to enjoy this lovely surprise visit from a little lord instead.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face." He ordered with a growl. His upper lip sneered a little before he removed his sunglasses. He sat them down, staring at me with that one blue iris. The other was still covered with an eye patch. "I am here because I am annoyed with your morning 'greeting' and I wish you to stop."

"Why? You seem to enjoy the attention." I purred. "Everyone's eyes watching you. That would include my eyes as well." I watched as a little shiver ran through his body. Then he scowled at me more.

"Shut up. I do not!" He hissed. "If you do not leave me alone, I will call security on you next time." The lad tried to act threatening, but it was just adorable in my eyes.

"No, I think not." I hummed happily. "Because I am doing nothing wrong nor am I breaking any law. Also, sitting five feet away and greeting you pleasantly does not count for valid reasons for a restraining order." Oh, how he fumed. His knuckles were turning white. Not only that, but if looks could kill I would be dead. Yet I simply grinned.

"Listen here, I want-"

"Sebby!" Three girls cried out, speaking over Ciel. When I looked up, I saw the McTipp ladies. Elizabeth, Mary, and Sarah were fighting to be seen by me. At first glance they might be seen as identical, but another glance showed they had a few differences. Slowly I stood up, making them all hold their breath while I smiled at them.

"Pardon me Ciel, but I do have to work. Thank you for coming to chat with me." I held my hand out to him. The way he looked at it made me feel like I had the plague. Slowly he rose; ignoring my hand and using the chair to help him up. I lowered my hand and smiled at the little male. Ciel looked down on the girls even though he had to look up at them. I don't know how he pulled off such a look, but he made it clear he was better than them. Then, for a beat, he looked at me before he slipped his sunglasses on.

"We are not done." His voice was sharp while his lips frowned. I wondered if I could make those beautiful lips pant from pleasure. "To make sure this is dealt with, I will request your time during dinner." He grimaced at the thought. Most likely he thought it was 'tacky' to request a host and spend the money on me.

"It would be an honor little lord." I purred, kneeling down before I took his hand and kissed it. The girls beside me squealed, but Ciel pulled his hand like my lips had burnt his skin. He held against him, shock on his face, before he stomped off. Slowly I rose, watching that ass sway while his steps echoed in the room.

"Sebastian, was that Ciel Phatomhive?" Sarah asked beside me, pulling my eyes away from the lovely lad. Instead I placed my focus on these ladies. All three had dull brown hair, but Sarah decided to leave hers down. The short hair did nothing for her face though. I could barely see her real face under all that makeup. When she smiled, I swear I saw lipstick on her teeth.

"Yes Sarah, it was." I managed to smile at her, helping her into my booth, before looking at her sisters. "Hello Elizabeth, Mary." I bowed my head and gave them each a smile.

"Oh Sebby, I am surprised you know such a person!" Mary cried out. Her brown strains were pulled back from her face. It made her face look too long. Her eyes were hazel, I knew, but her makeup made them dull and almost brown. At least there wasn't lipstick on her lips. No, instead she seemed to not understand how to properly dress and looked like a five dollar whore.

"I know many people, Mary." I chuckled softly before I helped her into the booth. Then I turned to Elizabeth, who was blushing. Out of all three sisters, she was the least annoying.

"Hello Sebastian. How are you today?" She asked softly. I smiled at her. The girl was quiet, her makeup was very still, and she usually covered herself up like it was a crime to show skin. Yet her long hair framed her face, even though it was slightly dry, and her makeup did some justice for her light brown eyes.

"I am fine today Elizabeth. How was that book you've been reading?" I asked, helping her into the booth last. Then I sat down at the end, Elizabeth to my left and able to see the other two sisters easily, charming smile on my lips.

"Lovely. I finished it. Thankfully there is a sequel." Her whisper made me chuckle softly.

"Yes, thank god for sequels." I whispered back, making my voice drop a few octaves. It did just want I wanted it to, making her blush.

"Sebby." Mary chimed in. "I was thinking…." And on the talking went. Sarah and Mary tried to compete for my attention, Elizabeth added her two cent in a weak attempt to pull me away from her loud sisters, and I was completely distracted by the thoughts of dinner.

Ciel Phatomhive was going to share a table with me again. It was a big feat for the average man or woman. Ciel was the President of the Phatomhive Company. They did many things, from building toys to making clothes for the young child. He was a young President, but that could not be helped. His parents had died in a fire at such a tender age, and Ciel lost his eye while being cursed with having a smaller body forever. Doctors predicted he would always be small for his age, but Ciel wore shoes to make him a few inches taller. Yet being born into such power, I noticed her had a bad case of assuming he was better than everyone else. Ciel was also a very bad attention whore, needing all eyes on him. Yet when my eyes ogled his frame, he seemed to tense and his mask started to slip just a little. Honestly, part of my goal was to rip the mask off and reveal his true self.

"Sebastian!" I looked up, blinking at Sarah. I was startled, confused as to what was wrong. All three sisters watched me. Oh dear, I had spaced out.

"Pardon my rudeness, ladies. My head does not seem to on properly today."

"Oh Sebby, are you sick?" Sarah asked, biting her lip. More lipstick seemed to stain her lips. That is how it got there.

"Perhaps I am." I felt my forehead. "I am a little warm. Would you ladies be so kind as to nurse me back to health?" I flashed a charming smile; it was so fake to me. Yet it made them giggle like school girls. Slowly I ate, careful not to let my mind wonder to Ciel. Instead, I focused my time on making them blush and squeal. Annoying, but it might get me a bigger bonus for the week.

When I kissed each of their hands goodbye, I found a lovely tip waiting for me in the boss's hand. Happily, I took it and tucked it away into my wallet.

"Sebastian." I shifted my red irises to the older man, cocking a brow. "Ciel Phatomhive has brought out your dinner. He has requested a private room to eat in, which will be upstairs." I nodded, smirking to myself. He even got a private room. Now Ciel, did you not want to be in a room with such 'common' folks? "But also, Sebastian, he told me to keep your night open in case he paid for that as well." That caused my eyes to widen. I knew that he had to pay a pretty penny to keep me open. He was losing the boss money by keeping me on the shelf instead of selling my time.

"Really?" I asked, almost not believe his words. Yet he nodded. "Okay than. I will go clean up for the night." I bowed my head to him before strolling to the back. Ciel must want me out of his life more than I thought. Why though? Do I make him feel uncomfortable? The very idea made me chuckle. He was the top dog here and I, a simple man with a bit of an obsession, could make him uncomfortable? I suppose it was nice to make him feel something. While I wanted him to feel that love and lust that I dealt with, I would take this if it meant he would talk to me.

I sighed, running my fingers through my black locks, and walked to my locker. After opening it, I placed my wallet on the shelf at the top. The next order of business was to get dressed for the night scene. I wanted to make sure I looked positively devilish for Ciel though. After comparing my maroon button down shirt to my royal blue button down shirt, I finally settled on the royal blue. While it didn't make my eyes glow a faint purple tone, like the maroon did, I happened to know for a fact that Ciel's favorite color was royal blue.

I shrugged off my jacket, hanging it up along with the white silk shirt I wore that day. The green tie went around the hanger before I slipped the new shirt on. The royal blue fabric slid against my skin easily, fitting lightly against my frame. Slowly I button up the shirt and flipped the collarr. Yet while I stared at myself in the mirror, I found myself unbuttoning the first few buttons. Usually I tried to keep myself rather proper with my styling choices, but this was Ciel we are talking about. I had to dangle something pretty in front of my kitten to get him to play.

A smirk crawled onto my lips while I studied my pants. At first I was going to just keep them, but I remembered the key was to be a little risky. So instead I grabbed the pants that were dangerous to wear here. Last time I put them on, Grell tried to rape me in the back. It might have been the fact that it showed off my long legs that drove him to snap, but it was most likely because the pants showed off my impressive package. I slowly changed my pants, grinning to myself. However, while I looked sexy as hell, there was something missing.

"Bed room hair." William stated, coming into the break room. "All you need is your hair messed up, maybe rumple the shirt a little, so it looks like you just had sex." He commented, cocking a brow. "Who is your appointment tonight?" I looked at my hair before I ran my fingers though it more, tousling it up. There, it was perfect.

"Ciel Phatomhive." I whispered the name before I took William's other suggestion and wrinkled my shirt a little.

"Of Phatomhive Company? The same Phatomhive you watch each morning before coming here." A grin on my lips answered it all. "Are you sure you want to dine with him like that?" I studied myself a little more before shaking my head. Then I tugged the pants down a little, showing off my hip bone.

"No, I want to meet him like this." I replied and grabbed my wallet before sliding it into the back pocket. On another note, I decide to grab a black tie. Instead of tying it, I simply draped it around my neck. William snorted.

"Is the goal to upset him?" He asked while he dressed for the night.

"No, the goal is to make him fall in love. Of course fall in lust is the next best thing." I chuckled and walked out of the room.

"Ha!" William scoffed, which made me laugh more.

"Poor sod. You are just green with envy. Wish you had a cute little lord to play with." I teased before I found myself coming down from my high.

"Sebby!" I glared at Grell, who was drooling over me. "Why, you look positively edible. Is this for little old me?" He cooed, batting his eyes at me. This time I was not up for dealing with his 'flirting'.

"No, it is for someone who is much prettier than you." I stated dully before I walked around him.

"But Sebby?! Who could be prettier than me?!" I ignored his question, strolling onward. "SEBBY!"

Once in the main lobby, I sighed. Annoyance ignored, now to count the minutes until my kitty came in. I knew I was attracting attention. That is what I wanted. I lounged against the wall, watching the door. A woman came up to me slowly, but I had to reject her politely. Of course, I was all too please to when Ciel came through the door.

My heart fluttered at the sight of Ciel walking to me, sunglasses covering his face and shoes clicking loudly still. A blue iris looked up at me before he looked away, walking right pass me. Ah, got to love the cold shoulder. I chuckled softly, following the stuck-up lord. As he walked up the stairs, I admired that beautiful ass. When we reached the top, Ciel cocked a brow at me. I took the lead, walking us to the first private before opening the door.

The room was beautiful, dimly lit from the fireplace and candles on the table. The lights caused a warm flicker over the room, draping the plush deep red colors and cream furniture in a soft glow. The white walls with tan accents welcomed people. Wooden tables were beside the chairs and couch, dark and rich like chocolate. The room, in my personal opinion, was warm and inviting with a hint of sex. I grinned at the idea while I held the door open for Ciel.

When Ciel walked in, he paused to observe the room. With a slight nod, he walked in and removed the gray peacoat. Then he held it out, most likely for me to hang up, but it gave me the perfect chance to look at his outfit.

Looking up from the bottom, I noticed the shoes. They were black with a sight raise, but also a heel. I could see black buttons along the side and I wondered how fair up his leg they went. Sadly, I couldn't see them because his black slacks, with charcoal grey pinstripes, covered them. Still, it wasn't all sorrow. The pants did wonders for his ass, hugging it nicely. His waist coat matched the slacks well, iridescent swirls of green covering it. Around the waist it was fitted, showing off that tiny figure, and the white buttons holding it in place. Under the jacket was a white shirt, different from most button down shirts; around the wrist and neck it had a slight flare to the edges. It reminded me of a more Victorian time, perhaps, tied with the skin royal blue cravat around his neck.

On anyone else, they might look at tad foolish or even childish. Ciel, being small himself, was able to pull it off perfectly. He looked like the young business owner he was. I could see him during the Victorian era in England, but I was glad here was here in all his beauty.

Said beauty brought me out of my trace with a cough. He was glaring at me with one blue iris, holding out his coat to me more. With a sweep of my hand, I took the coat into my hand. I closed the door, placing the coat on the hanger behind the door. When I turned around, Ciel was sitting on one of the plush chairs. His body lounged against it, even kicking his legs up over the arm of the chair. Never before have I seen him that relax and at home with me around. While it might have been his arrogant ways, sitting like he was the king of the room, but I loved it. It brought a true smile to my lips.

"Now… What's your name again?" He cocked a brow, a cocky little smirk on his lips. He was doing that on purpose. Kitty knew how to play the game and push my buttons.

"Sebastian Michaelis, sir." My red hues looked down at the business man, standing before him and waiting. "Can I get you anything to help you enjoy your time with me? Perhaps you would like something to drink? A bottle of wine or champagne?" Ciel was not amused with my suggestion.

"I am 19, you idiot." He scoffed, rolling his eyes at me.

"Oh, pardon me. I forget how young you are sometimes, little lord." It was my pleasure to watch him fume, sitting up in the chair to glare at me. "Would you care for some water with some fruit slices?" Oh, I enjoyed riling up my pussy cat. Ciel scoffed at me.

"I could drink it if I wanted!" He sneered, stand up to try and look mature. "My driver would drive me home." After that sentence, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"That would make me a criminal for supply alcohol to a minor." A wink later, I pressed my fingers to my grinning lips. "I will be right back, I am going to get myself a bottle of champagne…. And for you a pitcher of water…. Maybe if you are a good little lad, I might not see you pouring the champagne into your glass." I cooed at him, making his eyes widen before he pouted a little.

"I am not a child. I am the president of a company." He scowled.

"I know…. Little lord." My chuckle floated in the air before I pulled away. "Sit, relax, I will be back with refreshments." I walked off, but I could hear him mumbling under his breath. There was a skip in my step while I traveled down the stairs and to the kitchen. Without much hassle, I got the cooks to hand me over a rich meal and mouthwatering dessert. Next goal was to make it to the room with the pitcher, the bottle, glasses, the two courses, and a knife. One of the waiters came to my rescue, and we brought all the items to the room. Once they were sat down, the waiter bowed out, and once more it was just Ciel with me in the room alone.

I set the glasses up. Then I took the champagne bottle along with the knife. I made sure Ciel's eye was on me only while I held the bottle at an angle. It was time to show the lad a trick. With a clean swipe of the knife, I took the cork off the champagne bottle. The cork went flying while the champagne released only vapor. A blue eye widened from the trick, but I wouldn't be one hell of a man if I couldn't perform such a task. Then I poured myself a glass, grinning cockily. Then I sat the bottle in an ice bucket. Next I showed him his glass. He stared at the flower inside it with a funny look.

"They say in ancient Greek, the gods and goddess would enjoy all their drinks with a flower at the bottom of the glass." Slowly I poured him his water, watching while the strawberries and pink flower turned the water pink. "I thought you should be treated like a god tonight." I whispered, holding the glass up to him. While he took it, his eyes looked skeptical at the glass before he took a sip. Sure, my tricks were simple parlor tricks, but I hoped he liked them.

A soft moan brought my attention back. Ciel's lips, which were begging to be kissed, were parted while he groaned. His eyes fluttered a little. I did well with the water; I knew it was smart to put strawberries in instead of lemons. Ciel had a sweet tooth.

"Would you like some cake?" I asked softly, moving to hold a plate to him. "I know it is proper to eat the meal before dessert, but I thought you might want a course change." Another odd look from Ciel made me chuckle, but one look at the dessert had him melting. The Charlotte cake seemed to put him in a trance. Greedily, his small hands took the plate from me. Then he grabbed a fork and cut a small triangle of cake. I watched while he scooped the piece of, making sure to include the blueberry, and took a bite.

Another sinful moan left his lip. They were such sweet torture to my ears, but perhaps they were earning me brownie points. Finally though, I sat down in a chair across from his and watched him. While he didn't make much noise, he was sucking and licking the fork clean each bit. I simply admired the view, staying quiet and grabbing my own cup. The champagne was sweet, to my distaste, but I wanted to pick something Ciel would enjoy.

Before long, Ciel had the cake polished off. I almost wondered if he was going to lick the plate clean. When he sat the fork down, he took a long sip of his water. Then he looked over at my glass before he looked at me with begging eyes. Hold out cream to a kitty, and he will want a lick. But I wasn't done teasing him. I cocked the glass at him and he nodded. I leaned back, patting my leg, and took a sip of the alcoholic liquid. My red eyes watched how his pupil widened with shock. To my surprise, he slowly rose from his seat.

His movements were slow, graceful, and cautious. Kitty was on edge, ready to run, but I kept myself still. When he came beside me, his eyes shifted between my knee and the drink. He must really want to taste the champagne. Carefully, he sat down on my knee and looked up at me.

"I'm here. Now let me try it." He ordered, glaring at me, but I felt no threat from it. Still I rose the glass to his lips. His hands rose, to take it, but I pulled it away. The confused look on his face, mixed with mild annoyance, was cute.

"No. I will give it to you on my terms." He pouted, put off by my statement. I cocked a brow, waiting, and watched while he sat his hands in his lap. Soon I moved to press the glass against his lower lip. Carefully, my fingers tipped the stem of the glass. Ciel opened his lips, letting the liquid slip into his mouth. Yet, I only gave him a little to try before I pulled the cup away. The light caught a drop of the champagne running down his chin. With a swipe of my thumb against his chin, I collected the drop and sucked on my digit.

My kitty's eyes dilated, watching my thumb disappear into my mouth. Then his blue eye looked up, meting mine. His tongue darted out, licking up any liquid on his lip.

"How was your first taste?" My voice was husky. Ciel cheeks flustered, nodding a little. "Would you like another sip?" I knew it was a bad idea. He could easily get tipsy, and it was against the law, but perhaps I could get that mask off. A wicked grin curled onto my lips, watching him nod again. "What a naughty little lord." However, I held the glass to his lips once more. This time, I allowed him a longer sip. A small groan left his lips when I pulled my drink away. His cheeks flustered, his eyes dilated more, and he leaned against me. One minute was all it took for the alcohol to effect the body, and Ciel not having a main meal didn't help.

What it did help with was lowering his defenses. Now I had a little black kitty curled in my lap, snuggling against my shoulder. He reached for the glass again, but I sat it out of his reach. My kitty whined, pouting at me.

"I want more." His voice was silky, a beautiful bedroom voice for a beautiful lad. It made my cock twitch in my pants.

"No." Oh, it pained me to deny him. I had his best interests at heart though. "You need to eat a little. We don't want you to get sick now." I leaned over to grab the main course plate and held it up to Ciel. The tipsy lad looked at it with such distaste, making me laugh softly. "Come now, I will even feed you." I teased, but he opened his mouth to accept the food. Oh yes, that alcohol was so very, very bad and good all rolled into one.

I grabbed for the fork, looking down at the cubed steak with mash potatoes. How convent, the steak was already cut up. After spearing the meat with my fork, I held it to Ciel's lips. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his lips, watching them wrap around the fork and pulling the steak into his mouth. Another moan left his lips, licking his lips before he opened his mouth for more. A smile crawled onto my face while I slowly fed my kitty. Ciel licked up each little bite, happy finishing off all the steak. Next I tried to get him to eat the potatoes, but he had none of that. At least he ate something. That made me smile, putting the plate aside.

"Can I have more?" His question confused me; until I figured out he wanted the champagne. I looked at the glass before back at the begging boy. Then a wicked idea came to my mind. While I kept my eyes on him, I picked up the glass. Slowly, I took a sip and made a show of it. He pouted, wanting some, and I moved to bend my head down. Our lips met, opening his lips up, and sharing the liquid between us. His hands clung to my shirt, holding me tight, while he eagerly licked at my mouth to get all the champagne he could find.

When I pulled away, he whimpered lowly. His tongue flickered at my lips while his blue eye yearned for more. I wanted nothing more than to take him here, but I controlled myself. Well somewhat, for my hands wondered along his body and caressed his frame. His body was warm from the alcohol and arched into my touch.

"Sebastian…." He whispered, licking his lips. My pretty kitty was almost too much for me. It was hard not to rip all his clothes off. To ease some of my tension, I moved Ciel in my lap. Those long legs straddled my hips, nuzzling his crotch against mine. A small, pleasurable sound left my lips while Ciel wrapped his arms around my neck. His lips were back on mine, by his free will, while his little hips pushed our lower region together more. Hell, he will be the death of me.

My hands wrapped around that tight ass, squeezing the cheeks. It made him moan into my mouth, opening his lips, and allowing me to dominate the, now, French kiss. I felt his body give into the pleasure, melting against mine and inviting me to do my worse. One of my long fingers caressed the crotch lining of his pants, making him gasp into the kiss.

Ciel pulled his lips back by an inch, panting softly while he stared at me with a hazy blue eye. His cheeks rosy, his lips abused, and his pupil dilated. There was a beat of silences between us before he rolled his hips forward. I was weak to the pleasure, tilting my head back and moaning quietly. When I focused my vision back on Ciel, he wore a coy smile on his lips. Another roll of the hips made me hiss, gripping his ass tighter. A snicker left his lips while he did it again, but I could feel his own member hard against mine.

"Ciel…. I advise you stop your devilish behavior before my control snaps." I whispered, closing my eyes and trying to control my breath.

"What if I don't want you to st-" A knock against the door interrupted his sentence.

"Mr. Phatomhive." A servant called form outside the door. "Dinner hours are over, will you be paying to have Sebastian keep you company into the night?" I felt Ciel stiffen on top of me, most likely sobering up from the servants words. His blue eye was filled with anger.

"You tricked me!" He hissed, trying to keep his voice low.

"I did no such things." I whispered back, slowly releasing his ass.

"You got me drunk and tried to rape me!" He was trying to play the blame game.

"You were not drunk, and one cannot rape the willing." I cooed, watching him fume.

"Mr. Phatomhive?" The servant called out.

"NO! I don't want him to keep me company! I am leaving!" My angry kitty got off my lap, stomping his feet across the floor to retrieve his coat, and opened the door. Slowly, I stood to escort him out. "No." He caught me, pointing at my frame. "Stay. I don't want you near me trying to trick and seduce me into your pants." While he was trying to put his foot down, I found him still so very beautiful.

"Yes, my little lord." I purred. Ciel's eye twitched before he left the room, responding to my comment by slamming the door. A sigh left my lips, sitting myself down again. Soon, I found myself drowning my sorrows with the champagne in the glass.

It was a pity that he didn't fall into my arms. Perhaps I should have tried a love song, but I was guessing it would have had the same negative results. I tasted heaven on his lips and most likely would go to hell for it. Oh well, it was worth it. My tongue darted along my lips, still tasting Ciel. Yes, it was very worth it.

While I didn't want to go downstairs, I forced myself up with a heavy heart. There was still a job waiting for me and money still needing to be earns. My feet led me to the lobby; a smile plastered on me lips, and the first confused woman I took under my arm. I charmed her, whispering gentle little words, and caressed her face. She fell into my arms, blushing so cutely, and offering herself up to me.

How I wish this was Ciel instead of some worthless woman. She meant nothing to me. By the end of the night, I was asked to come with her to her home. My eyes widen, part of me tempted. Her eyes, such a beautiful pale green, begged me to stay with her. They weren't blue, she was too tall, too female, and not Ciel.

"Madam…. While you could make a man stop in his footsteps with one look, I am afraid I cannot return home with you." I raised her hand to my lips, kissing it lightly, before I pulled myself away from here. "It is simply that…. My heart does not beat for you tonight." With a gentle bow, I gave her a sad smile.

"Sebastian…. I understand." Her voice was full of sorrow. I couldn't do much to help her heavy heart, but I escorted her out of the building. She left with a tiny wave, telling me to call her if it didn't work out with my heart's desire. It made me chuckle, but I promised I would. When I came back inside, my boss handed me my money for the day. I gladly took it before taking his advice and going home.

The journey was long and torturous. With each step I could, all I kept thinking about was the lovely kitty who had rutted against my leg with such passion. I wanted to hold him again, I feel now that is impossible. A begrudging laugh left my lips. That would be my luck, to taste my desires and have them be pulled away from me. The worst part was that I would foolishly try to gain such a sweet lad once more tomorrow. Most likely when I came to watch him at the café tomorrow, I will be escorted out by the police. As the old saying goes, love makes us do crazy things.

(o)

**Alex: **Woot. That was steamy! I do hope you liked the FIRST CHAPTER! Yes. I did say FIRST! This is a TWO-SHOT fanfiction! There will be another chapter up soon with a steamy lemon and a happy ending! By the way, REVIEWS make me TYPE FASTER! XD


End file.
